


Safeword: Rainbow

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: The Artist and the Counsellor [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Anal Training, BDSM, Dominance/submission, F/F, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A submissive picks up her Mistress from the airport for an evening of anal training and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword: Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of stories about Jacqueline DeNorlan, a famous sculptor and part-time security expert and her submissive, a young Assistant District Attorney named Victoria Lerner.
> 
> This story takes place a few months before the events in my story “Get A Room”, and can count as a companion piece.

The reception area at the airport was crowded but Victoria still easily saw the tall form of her lover striding confidently towards the exit. She slipped between the throngs of people and intercepted her. Her arms encircled a slim waist and she pressed her head against the red haired woman’s chest whispering, “I missed you so much, my Jacqy.”

A strong finger gently pressed her chin upwards and she lost herself in her lover’s big green eyes.

“I missed you too, baby.”

A soft kiss on her lips sealed their welcome and they turned to the parking lot where she had left the taller woman’s car.

“So, how was your trip?”

Jacqueline’s father had asked her to check out the software development firm of one of his friends who thought that his security system had been tempered with. So, she had flown out to his place.

“Uncle Greg was right. Someone had created an automated back-up feed to an external computer. They copied all of his financial and technical data. It opened him up to blackmail of any kind. I put a stop to it and tracked the guy down. It’s in the hands of the police now. At first I thought that anyone could have found them out but it took one of my specialised routines to find it. So, it was good that I did it myself but I spent two very lonely nights.”

“Me too, the only thing tiding me over were your phone calls, my love. I missed you so much; your strong arms holding me, breathing in your scent.”

The taller woman smiled but didn’t answer. Now was not the time to reminiscence about their lengthy phone calls, lengthy, steamy phone conversations that had left her horny as hell.

The SUV was waiting for them on the second level of the multi-story parking building and the black-haired Assistant District Attorney silently handed over the keys. Jacqueline put the key in the ignition and changed the setting of the seats and mirrors to fit her larger frame while Victoria climbed in the passenger seat and started to fasten the seatbelt.

“Didn’t you just forget something, little one?” The questioning look the artist and part time security expert received as an answer let her add. “Your skirt, baby!”

The slightly younger woman blushed. “I’m sorry, Jacqy. I forgot.”

“Did you also forget on the way here, my love?” The raven-head only nodded. “Well, then we will have to do something about it, won’t we, baby?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Mis… Jacqy.”

“Look at me, Tory.”

Victoria turned her head to the driver’s side but didn’t dare to look in her beloved Mistress’ eyes. Her chin once again was guided upwards.

“It’s alright, my love. It was just a slight oversight. I’m not angry but we also can’t let this go. Pull your skirt up and sit directly on the leather – as you should have done from the beginning. That’s better. Open your blouse and take the clamps out of the glove compartment. Put them on.”

The raven-head did as ordered, a surge of arousal coursing through her body.

“Now, put your hands behind your head and close your eyes. Stay this way and tell me about your day. I want to know every single detail.” Jacqueline demanded while backing out of the parking space and turning the windows black.

“I went to the office early…”

“No Tory, start at the beginning. Tell your Mistress how you started your day.”

~*~

A bright smile appeared on the raven-head’s face but she didn’t open her eyes or change her position.

“I woke shortly after five, almost an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off. I had dreamed about you making love to me and I was very wet. I wanted nothing more than to masturbate while imagining your eyes on me. I quickly got up to avoid the temptation and took a very long, very cold shower.

“The coffee maker was also set for 6h00; so, I got dressed first. I chose the charcoal slacks with the light grey jacket and the dark grey silk T-shirt you gifted me with a few weeks ago. I skipped breakfast and went directly to work. I arrived at the office shortly after six. I had a lot of paperwork to go through and eyewitness accounts to read and worked until my colleagues dragged me to lunch. I had a salad and was back at my desk by 1h30. Three hours later I called it a day, but I had to take a few files home to prepare for court on Tuesday.

“After putting the car in the garage, I started the preparations for later. I took the lasagne out of the freezer and decanted the wine. I stripped off my work clothes and went to the bathroom. I took another shower and washed…”

The clamp on her right nipple was pulled and twisted.

“I’m sorry, Mistress, please let me try again. I stepped into the tub and turned the water on. I squeezed some of the peach scented soap on the loofah and started to create lather. I worked my way up from my right foot to the waist and down to the left foot, and I wished it were you soaping me up, Mistress.

“I started on my stomach and arms, and when I became aware that I was lingering on my breasts I quickly cut the warm water and stood under cold spray until the soap was gone and I was shivering. I once again changed the temperature and washed my hair. I massaged my scalp, just like you sometimes do but it only made me miss you more. I finished with another burst of cold water and dried myself.

“Then I used the epilator on my armpits and legs. I thought of also using it on my nether region but it always makes my skin red and puffy for hours and I didn’t want that. I decided to shave though I was a bit afraid to knick my skin but afterwards it felt so good, so smooth. It was so hard to keep from masturbating but I didn’t because I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

A long finger was put on her lips and Victoria felt how her skirt was tucked aside. Her Mistress let her fingers glide over the baby-smooth skin, and a wave of arousal went through her – though she somehow kept her position.

“Good work, baby! Please, continue.”

“I dried and brushed my hair, and then I brushed my teeth. I knew that I was stalling. I was afraid of what I had to do next. I never before had to do an enema on my own and I didn’t want to end up making a mess.”

Jacqueline’s hand once again patted her thigh just where her skirt ended and Victoria fell silent. “Go on, little one, you’re doing fine.”

“I decided to do it in the bathtub to minimize the risk. I first mixed the sanitizing soap with hot water and let it cool down to body temperature. I knelt in the tub and inserted the lubed up nozzle. I held it in place with my right hand and opened the valve with my left. The water began to fill me up. It was so hot. I almost broke my position but my rational mind set in. I knew that it was not hotter than usual. I took a deep breath and waited.

“I missed your comforting hand on the small of my back. I missed your voice telling me that I was doing fine, and that it soon would be over. With you close to me the water distending my stomach and pressing against my bladder never hurt but today it did. It was so hard to stay still and hold my position. I silently counted to five hundred, just like you taught me. It took a conscious effort not to count faster than usual and just to be sure I added another hundred.

“I removed the nozzle and to my own surprise didn’t spill anything. I slowly stood and stepped out of the tub. I could feel myself losing control and just barely made it to the toilette. It was embarrassing and humiliating.

“I rinsed and refilled the enema bag with cold water and returned to the bathtub. I was glad that I had to keep that in only half as long but without you it still was hard to do. I felt vulnerable instead of protected and cared for. I tried not to think but my mind was running a mile a minute. I saw myself as a young maiden preparing to be willingly sacrificed to a cruel god.”

The raven-head expected her Mistress to laugh at the thought – but when there was no reaction she continued.

“After expelling the cold water I tested my sphincter just like you would have done, and found it like it should be. I was relieved that it was over but at the same time I was so ashamed.” She once again fell silent.

“It sounds like you did everything I asked you to do to the letter. You have no reason to feel ashamed, my love.”

“My head knows that, Mistress, but still…” The half naked woman was tempted to remove her hands from behind her head to give her words more emphasis but she stopped herself in time.

“I enjoy it when you give me an enema, Mistress. So, doing it myself in your name should also give me pleasure, but all I felt was loss and emptiness and shame. I disappointed you, Mistress.”

“No, you didn’t, little one. I’m proud of you. I knew it would be hard for you to perform the preparations on your own. I cherish the deep trust you show when you let me do these things, when you give me your body, inside and out. You don’t have to be ashamed of your feelings, Tory. The important part is that you followed my orders, regardless of how it made you feel. I’m very proud of you, my love.”

Her Mistress’ words were accompanied by the hand on her thigh making tiny circles while slowly inching higher. It was a testament of the young woman’s training that she didn’t move her hips forwards to be touched in a more intimate place but she couldn’t suppress the moan of disappointment when the hand suddenly was removed.

A humming sound told her that the gate to their estate was opening; she heard the distinct rhythm of the cobblestones of their driveway. The garage door opened. They were home.

Jacqueline cut the engine, the driver’s door was opened, but the young councelor didn’t move. Her door opened, and she felt her lover’s eyes on her. The seatbelt was removed, and her aching arms were guided to her side, one after the other.

Firm fingers cupped her right breast; a short tug removed the clamp but before the pain had a chance to set in, soft but demanding lips closed around the hard bud. The procedure was repeated at the other side. Suddenly the comforting touch was gone, and two soft kisses landed on her eye lids.

“Open those beautiful eyes for me, baby. You paid your due. I love you, and I’m very, very proud of you.”

The brilliant smile and the obvious devotion in her Mistress’ eyes stole her breath and so she only answered with a smile of her own.

“Go inside and pour us some juice, Tory. Stay like you are; I reserve the right of undressing you.” The raven-head gave her a shy kiss on the cheek and hurried inside.

Jacqueline followed her with the eyes before removing her carry-all from the trunk and closing the garage door. She was a bit worried at the level of insecurity her lover’s confession had revealed but she was also gratified that she talked about it and didn’t try to bottle it up like she would have done a few years ago, at the beginning of their relationship.

Today, however, was not the time to address this problem. There was enough on the plate for her beloved submissive as it was; but there still was one thing she could do and would greatly enjoy to do: to reward Victoria for her openness and obedience.

~*~

When the tall redhead entered the living room, Victoria just exited the kitchen with a big and a small glass of tomato juice in her hands. Jacqueline almost completely drained hers while the other woman only sipped. “Thank you, my love. It had just the right kick of Tabasco. Stand at ease.”

The artist stepped behind her dark-haired partner and let her hands slide from the wrists up to the elbows and finally rested for a moment on the shoulders. They moved again, following the rim of the opened shirt but without touching the soft skin more than with the tips of her fingers. She still felt her lover’s heartbeat accelerate and pressed her muscled frame more firmly against her.

Jacqueline unbuttoned the blouse completely and simultaneously tucked the shirt out of the skirt and let the garment fall to the floor. Only then did she stroke the taut flesh of her partner’s body and was rewarded with a harsh intake of breath. She let her hands wander along the sides and over the flat stomach; her thumbnails retraced the underside of her beloved’s breasts. The already hard nipples suddenly perked up even more.

“You are beautiful, my love,” the tall woman whispered in her ear and turned her around.

A few precise movements let her skirt fall down and revealed smooth naked skin. Jacqueline sank to her knees in front of her lover. “Brace yourself on my shoulders, baby.”

She placed her first kiss just under the navel and felt the other woman’s anticipatory shiver. Caressing every square inch of flesh with her lips and tongue, she took her time to reach her goal. She exhaled on the engorged nub, the shiver intensified and Victoria spread her legs a bit wider. She took her time by lowering her body even further and licked the wetness from her lover’s thighs.

Victoria’s fingernails were cutting in her flesh. She put her strong hands on the smaller woman’s hips to steady her. The grip on her shoulders intensified when her tongue for the first time swept the length of her lover’s sex and suddenly buried itself in the soft folds as deeply as possible.

Though her broad shoulders were still covered with her favourite denim shirt, the fingers would probably leave some marks but she didn’t mind. Jacqueline breathed in her beloved’s scent and the taste of her juices was better than anything else she could imagine.

It was intoxicating and she lapped up every last drop she could get. The raven-head wouldn’t last much longer.

The sculptor knew that Victoria’s arousal had risen steadily since she had ordered her to pull up her skirt in the car. She knew her body well and would guide her to the floor as gently as possible as soon as the first wave of release would hit her.

She licked the inner and outer labia, let her tongue dance close to the sphincter but had yet to touch the quivering clit. Victoria’s legs trembled with the strain to stay upright. The tall redhead felt her own arousal coursing through her with a vengeance but she did her best to stay in control. This was not about her; it was about the love of her life.

A couple of minutes or a lifetime later, the naked woman finally succumbed to her lover’s masterful ministrations. Her legs gave out and she was gently guided to the floor. Jacqueline even managed to keep her mouth on the raven-head’s centre while lowering her. A relentless, skilled tongue made Victoria’s second orgasm blend in with the aftershocks of the first. Jacqueline followed quickly, more than turned on by the incredible sight and the sound of her name cried out in ecstasy.

Jacqueline kissed her way up to Victoria’s face by placing butterfly kisses in a random pattern on her flushed skin. They shared a deep passionate kiss. Victoria tasted herself on her Mistress’ lips.

She whispered. “I love you, Jacqueline DeNorlan, my Mistress, my strength.”

“You are my strength, little one. I love you, Victoria Katherine Lerner. Let’s rest for a while, you earned it.”

The smaller woman snuggled against her lover as close as she could. Her naked skin was pressed against the slightly rough texture of her Mistress’ denim shirt and the cold smoothness of the deep brown leather pants. It felt so right – being naked while the other woman was still clothed.

She felt safe; she always had, right from the very first moment she had looked into the incredibly green eyes of the woman she had bumped into in her hurry to get her shopping done as fast as possible, from the first moment a strong arm had kept her from falling and she had breathed in the unique scent of the then stranger.

She had felt safe then and her hurry had been forgotten. The attraction had been mutual because instead of going their own ways they had taken a coffee at the local Starbucks and met the next evening for their first date.

Victoria looked up and found an expression on her lover’s and Mistress’ face that spoke of her deep devotion to the smaller woman.

“Thank you, Mistress.” An arched eyebrow made her add. “Thank you for making me feel safe. Thank you for making me feel alive, my beloved Mistress.”

“Thank you for trusting me, my love; thank you for giving yourself to me,” was the sincere reply.

Soft lips found hers but they didn’t linger, instead the soft green orbs had adopted a serious expression, and she reacted. “It’s time for my training?”

“Yes, baby. Go to the playroom and take your position.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Victoria kissed the taller woman and graciously got to her feet. Still lying on the floor Jacqueline followed her with adoring, passion filled eyes.

~*~

She knew that the slightly younger woman loved anal play but she dreaded anal training. After one of their play sessions had gone south almost a year ago they had decided to introduce these training sessions to keep her from clamping up again. She was making steady progress but it still was very hard for the young ADA.

A quick shower later, the tall sculptor and part-time security expert crossed the threshold to their playroom. Victoria was kneeling on a latex blanket with her hands clasped behind her back, and her back facing the door. Her body language betrayed a slight tension but all in all she seemed reasonably relaxed.

The redhead studied the display of butt plugs and lubrication that had been laid out for her use, next to a flogger, a wooden paddle, and a cane. She hoped that she would not need the last item but in all of their earlier sessions her beloved had failed at least one part of her challenges, and it would be unreasonable to hope that this time would be different.

She positioned herself about three feet from her lover. “Look at me, Victoria.”

The kneeling woman looked up and studied Jacqueline’s naked muscled frame – and the sight alone made it hard for her to hold her position.

Victoria’s heartbeat jumped at the sight and she felt a new wave of arousal hitting her centre. Her Mistress always had a commanding presence, regardless of what she was wearing but to her she never was more dominant than in moments like this – when the two of them were naked. The look in her eyes was more than enough but right now it seemed even stronger; natural authority emanated from her, irresistibly.

“Victoria, your body has been cleansed in preparation of this session of anal training. The challenges awaiting you will not be easy to master. Do you, of your own free will submit to this training? Do you accept that you will be punished if you fail one or more of these tests? Do you accept that the only way to end this training session prematurely will be to use your safe word?”

Brown eyes found green orbs and Victoria answered. “Yes Mistress. I submit to this training of my own free will. I will humbly accept that I will be punished if I fail one or more of the challenges and I know that I have to use my safe word if I want to end this training session before you do, Mistress.”

“What’s you safe word?”

“Rainbow.”

Jacqueline smiled. In all the years they had known each other the lawyer only had resorted to her safe word twice, and she was reasonably sure that that she wouldn’t hear it this night.

“Do you also accept that you will be punished for every time you’ll ask me to stop without using the safe word?”

“Yes Mistress.”

The redhead’s smile broadened. “Stand up and go over my knees. We’ll start with a warm-up spanking to get you in the mood.”

Victoria quickly obeyed and the artist began to systematically redden her beautiful submissive’s ass with the flat of her hand. It would not really hurt her but heighten her awareness for her situation. She then ordered her to get on all fours and crawl to the centre of the latex blanket.

~*~

Jacqueline lit some candles across the room and slightly dimmed the electrical lights. She then knelt next to her lover and gently stroked the pink buttocks. Her other hand found the smooth, freshly shaved mons. She smiled at the sudden intake of breath when she began to finger fuck the slick, ready opening.

The spread legs opened even further. Continuing her slow movement she lubed up her left index finger and circled the raven-head’s nether opening. She took her time and waited for her lover to relax.

The digit slipped easily inside but she stopped after introducing the second knuckle.

“Can you feel me inside of you, my love? I want you to relax, open up for me.”

The pressure around her finger almost immediately lessened and she praised the younger woman for her efforts while pressing deeper ‘til her whole index finger was buried deep inside. Meanwhile, her right thumb was coaxing Victoria’s clit out of its hood. She could have measured her lover’s accelerated heartbeat by touch alone.

Reluctant to make it too easy for her beloved, Jacqueline slowed her rhythm down and thus kept her at a moderate level of arousal. To the redhead’s surprise the ass cheeks and sphincter muscles stayed relaxed.

Encouraged, she started to move her index finger in and out, creating another rhythm that served as counterpoint to the movements of her other hand. Victoria’s posture relaxed even further.

But she couldn’t help but shudder when a second finger was introduced. As a testament to her training and her self control she didn’t tense up.

“Yes, that’s my baby.

“Next step. I want you to clench your muscles when I’m at the deepest point of penetration. Slowly let go when I start to pull out. And I want you to be as relaxed as possible when I bear down again.”

Jacqueline used the exercise to widen her lover’s anal entrance a bit more with every slow pass, until she was able to add a third finger. Her right thumb was still on the other’s clit, flicking it gently.

With the next pass the long fingers stayed buried as deeply as possible. She sped up her ministrations, stroking her arousal to a raging fire and pushing her over the edge. Her whole body shock with the force of her release and for a scant second her control faltered and her internal muscles relaxed. Jacqueline then let her ride out the orgasm and removed her hand from her beloved’s pussy.

The fingers in her ass stayed motionless.

She waited for Victoria’s heartbeat to return to a more normal speed.

“You did much better than the last time, baby, but you still earned yourself a punishment. Do you want it now or after the session?”

“Now, please. I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself better.”

“You’re doing fine, my love. I’m proud of you.”

She pulled her fingers out of Victoria’s arse and removed the last remnants of the lube with a soft tissue from her lover’s behind.

“For losing control and relaxing your muscles without permission you now will suffer six strokes with the cane. I don’t want you to count, but you will announce every second stroke.”

Soon six evenly spaced marks adorned the young lawyer’s backside.

Usually she would have resented having to kiss the instrument of discipline but this time was different, very different; it made her feel secure and complete. Having to kiss the cane this time made her feel cared for and cherished. Her Mistress put some soothing lotion on her skin and gently caressed her sides and breasts until the lotion had been completely absorbed.

~*~

A very slim butt plug was inserted in her anus; it was about half the diameter of her Mistress’ index finger and she had to actively clamp down to keep it in place. During their first training session she had let it slip out twice – and even three days later had barely been able to sit. She had learned her lesson well.

For the next twenty minutes Jacqueline led her through a series of jumping jacks, gymnastic and aerobic moves, jack-knives, and push-ups. Once or twice she felt it move and feared that the tiny object would slip out but when her Mistress inspected her it were only three millimetres. That meant she would only get three more strokes with the cane and she took them with a certain pride.

The tall redhead confirmed her self-evaluation by telling Victoria how beautiful she was and how much pride she felt at having such a good submissive. She accentuated every word with a gentle kiss on Victoria’s reddened skin and the raised welts from the cane, thus giving her a small treat before the next part of her training.

“Please, Mistress, don’t stop. Your lips feel so good on my burning skin.”

Jacqueline smiled and indulged her for a few more minutes but didn’t allow herself to become distracted by her own mounting arousal.

She gently spread her lover’s cheeks and checked the sphincter. She coated her fingers with lube and quickly pressed three of them past the immediately tensing muscle. The raven-head grunted but stayed in position and tried to relax by breathing as calmly as possible.

The pressure against Jacqueline’s fingers lessened and she started to curl them against the taut wall of muscles and slowly pump in and out. She saw in the wall mirror that her lover’s face was starting to get flushed and cupped her clit and labia in the palm of her right hand. She just held her, possessively, protectively. The younger woman’s juices were slowly coating her skin.

Thrusting her forth finger in Victoria’s anus gave her more freedom of movement and she worked on enlarging the opening even further. As soon as the younger woman’s breathing returned to a more regular rhythm she quickly withdrew both hands and whispered, “Brace yourself, baby!”

The vibrator she now held was big, more than big with over 10’’ in length and at its broadest point almost as thick as her closed fist. Despite the thorough preparation it would be a painful process for her beloved to take it all in. It would all but split her in two but it also was the last part of the training.

The first two and a half inches went in easily but then the shaft rapidly got thicker and Jacqueline added more lubrication. Her right arms circled Victoria’s waist to steady her while the left worked on pushing the monster all the way in. She steeled herself against her lover’s pain filled moans and her pleading voice.

“Please, Mistress, stop. It hurts so much. Please stop!”

Finally the vibrator was in position; the circumference of the base approximated the sculptor’s wrist. Jacqueline quickly attached a harness to secure it and helped the crying young woman to stand. She took her in her arms and they cuddled on the bed.

“It hurts so much, Jacqy.”

“I know, my love, but you are strong, you can take it.”

“Please make it stop. Please, I can’t!”

The redhead sought Victoria’s brown orbs and answered seriously. “You know that there is only one way to stop this, little one. Use your safe word. I’ll still be proud of you.”

The woman in her arms was visibly fighting with herself. She had used the safe word to stop the first session of anal training at exactly this point, and the next day she had begged her Mistress on her knees to try again but then the plug had not been as thick and long and punishing as this one.

“I’m sorry, Mistress,” she whispered against the taller woman’s shoulder.

“You’ll only have to wear it for two hours, my love, well, one hour and 52 minutes to be exact. You can do it.”

“Please hold me, Mistress.”

“Always, my love.”

She kissed the enticing, still tear-filled brown eyes and rolled the other woman on her back. Victoria’s painful hiss was swallowed by her Mistress’ tongue searching out her own.

Strong hands began to knead her breasts and she instinctively arched her back for better access. The hands stayed but the mouth began to wander down her throat between her breasts. It lingered over her belly button and descended to her freshly shaven mons. She opened her legs in anticipation. Soft lips nibbled her outer labia and a tongue lapped the length of her sex, eagerly gathering her juices.

She quickly forgot the pain in her caned backside while the intruder anchored in her anus was still keenly felt but no longer unbearably so. Her orgasm built quickly and just as she had been trained she tried to hold it back.

“Come for me, my love.”

Jacqueline held her beloved during the afterglow and activated the vibrator before she had a chance to recover completely. It was at a fairly low setting and she quickly would become used to it but for now it gave her an excuse to snuggle deeper into her Mistress’ embrace.

“I love you, Mistress.”

“And I love you, my Tory.” The tall redhead answered, kissing her on the crown of her head in the knowledge that she wouldn’t ask again to end the session prematurely.

She gave her another few minutes to recover and then said, “It’s time for something to eat, my love. Come!”

Victoria let herself reluctantly be helped to her feet. Walking hurt but it no longer was the sharp pain it had been at first.

Her Mistress took a seat at the kitchen table while she put the lasagne in the microwave oven and poured a glass of wine. Instead of making her kneel on the floor or sending her into a corner, Jacqueline took her on her lap. She was securely held and hand-fed, almost forgetting that this was still part of the training session; at least until her Mistress began to play with the settings on the remote control of the vibrator.

“Remember,” the tall woman said while stroking her pussy lips, “you are not allowed to come without permission, and from now on you will not be allowed to beg or even ask for it.”

“Yes Mistress,” Victoria answered quietly, all too aware that the taller woman wouldn’t make it easy for her.

When their meal was finished and the kitchen put back in order there were still 49 minutes left to the two hours. They returned to the play room and the raven-head saw the wetness glistening on her Mistress’ thighs, so she asked,

“Please, Mistress, let me make love to you. Let me give you pleasure!”

Jacqueline only nodded and quickly found herself the object of her lover’s very solicitous attentions. Victoria knew exactly how to further arouse her and seeing the need in the sculptor’s deep green eyes, she brought her to a quick release and already worked on building up the next orgasm before the first had ebbed away.

They both fell asleep; first the submissive and then the Mistress who had just enough awareness left to deactivate the vibrator. Jacqueline was the first to wake up again and berated herself for falling asleep in the first place. The wall mounted clock told her that they had been out for more than two and a half hours.

~*~

She woke Victoria by placing gentle kisses on her eyes, nose, and mouth. “Hello, my love. It’s time to remove the vibrator.”

The younger woman blinked a few times and answered sleepily, “Yes, my love,” intent on going back to sleep.

“Wake up, baby. We still have a training session to finish.”

Brown eyes snapped open. “We fell asleep in the play room?”

“Yes, baby, and now take your position on the floor.”

Victoria placed an almost chaste kiss on the soft tissue of her Mistress’ breast and climbed out of bed.

Jacqueline immediately was at her side and removed the straps of the harness. “Are you ready, Tory? This will probably hurt as much as putting it in did but I really need you to do most of the work on your own.”

The dark haired woman only nodded. She knew that her Mistress would make it as easy as possible for her.

“Okay, let’s do it. Press it out as hard as you can.”

Jacqueline lubricated the area around the plug. She put her right hand on the small of the kneeling woman’s back, to hold her and to soothe her.

“Alright my love, you know what to do, concentrate on your breathing and expel it.”

She immediately felt the change in her lover’s posture. The vibrator began to move, only a fraction of an inch, but the tall woman was ready and grabbed the base of the plug to keep it from sliding back in.

“That’s it, my love. You’re doing well. Just get it past the thickest part. The rest is a piece of cake. Do it for me, baby.”

Long, agonising minutes later the slender body was covered in sweat and trembling with exhaustion. The redhead praised her but didn’t allow her to get up yet.

“Hold your position, my love. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Jacqueline fetched a bowl with warm water and a washcloth from the adjoining bathroom and began to wash the raven-head’s face, followed by her arms, back, and her breasts. She took her time and turned a simple act into a caress, especially with her lover’s sex and her still reddened and welted behind.

Without letting her lover know she squirted a generous amount of a transparent gel on her fingers and began to massage it in, very thoroughly.

“Huh, what’s that? It’s cold.”

That really must have surprised her or she never would have spoken without being spoken to first; it was part of the rules of all of their training sessions.

“I know that it’s cold, my love, but it can’t be helped. It’s part of how it works – at least that’s what Marge told me. It will help your sphincter to recover from the extended stretching. If it works as good as she said it would, by tomorrow morning you will be back to normal.”

“Wow! Thank you, Mistress! Would you please punish me for asking you to stop twice, and for speaking without your permission.”

Jacqueline continued to massage the gel into the skin just around her lover’s abused anal muscle. Ten minutes at least, Marge had said.

“Are you sure that you want the full punishment? You did so well tonight that I would be inclined to let you off the hook with just a symbolic punishment.”

“No, Mistress, I screwed up. I deserve to be punished, really punished. I’m sorry that I didn’t have the strength not to beg you to stop. Please use the cane on me, let me feel the consequences of my disobedience the whole next week.”

A finger was put on her lips. “Don’t forget who’s in charge, baby. Only I decide why or how you will or should be punished.”

“I’m sorry, Mistress, I didn’t want to presume anything.”

“That’s better. You’ll now receive five strokes for asking the first time, ten for the second, and another ten for speaking without permission. You also tried to manipulate me but for this you will not be punished, not this time. I’m counting that you remember how poorly I look upon attempts to top from the bottom.”

“Yes, Mistress, I remember. I’m really sorry. I didn’t consciously try anything, it just slipped out.”

Victoria’s voice was barely above a whisper; so, the other woman probed deeper. “Victoria Katherine, are you telling me the truth?”

“Yes, Mistress,” the younger woman’s voice held more conviction, “I never would lie to you and I learned my lesson early on.”

Both women couldn’t help but recall this time, a few weeks after the raven-head had moved in with Jacqueline. One of them remembered it with a certain dread, the other with a certain degree of pride. They both knew that it definitively had brought them closer together.

Instead of asking for what she wanted, Victoria had tried to manipulate her Mistress, and the tall artist had not taken kindly to the numerous subtle and not so subtle attempts of her newly minted submissive to take control. One day she had sat her down and given her a choice, right in the middle of a cuddling session on the couch.

~~~

“Sit up, Victoria, we have to talk. An hour ago you said you wanted to be held by your Mistress, and now you try to give me orders?”

Jacqueline’s voice was calm and her face didn’t betray any emotion; so, the other woman didn’t take her as seriously as she should have.

“Oh, come, I only asked you to stroke me a bit.”

“You asked?” Now, there was an angry glimmer in her eyes.

“I told you to…” The raven-head fell silent and she found something interesting to look at on her hands. “I’m sorry, Mistress. I screwed up. I’m sorry!”

“Sorry is not good enough, baby, because this was not the first time. It was just over a month ago that you chose me as your Mistress, in front of our friends and your former Mistress. And you proved your submission by receiving 24 strokes with the cane, by kissing my hands and licking my feet. Do you still stand to your word, Tory? Do you still want to be mine?”

Victoria did the only thing she could think of; she slid from the couch and knelt in front of the other woman. The redhead had her feet tucked under her; so, the closest she could get to kissing her Mistress’ feet was to kiss her knees. She then put her forehead on the floor and remained this way.

“Sit up, little one. I assume you understand that we have a problem.”

Victoria’s eyes concentrated on the floor but she answered. “Yes, Mistress, I know. Please help me to do better.”

“Is this really what you want, Victoria? You will have to be punished and we will have to work on your attitude problem. It won’t be a walk through a park, that’s why I give you the chance to back out now.”

Victoria visibly paled but she knew enough about her Mistress to be aware that neither an apology nor a promise to do better in the future would be enough.

“Please, I want to learn, Mistress.”

“It will be painful, little one, for both of us because I will not cut you any slack.” The taller woman said, seriousness still predominant in her voice.

Victoria raised her eyes and found the green orbs of her Mistress.

“I love you, Jacqueline DeNorlan. I want you to be my Mistress, now and for the rest of our lives. I want you to teach me how to be your submissive. Please, Mistress, teach me how to serve you better. Please punish me for my short-comings.”

The redhead bent forward and kissed her on the forehead.

“I want you to get on your hands and knees and crawl to the corner on your right. Get up on your knees and put your hands in your neck. I have a few phone calls to make.”

Jacqueline left the room before the smaller woman had reached her assigned position.

Victoria didn’t like corner time but she only had herself to blame, and she also was honest enough with herself to admit that she needed this. She felt secure in the knowledge that her Mistress would take care of her and make everything alright.

A few minutes later she heard Jacqueline’s voice. “Come back to the couch, Victoria Katherine.”

In the process of standing up the dark haired woman changed her mind and got back on her hands and knees. She took her place in front of her Mistress but didn’t dare to look up.

“Look at me, Tory.”

The young woman obeyed immediately.

“I just spoke with your boss. He was very concerned when he heard about your accident and sends his best wishes. I told him that you sprained your ankle and gave yourself a few bruises when training for the softball game on Saturday. Thanks to the painkillers you are supposedly taking you will only be able to work for a few hours a day. He agreed that you can work from here. Sandra will send the appropriate paperwork to your boss first thing tomorrow morning. This way they won’t take it out of your holiday time.

“I know it’s not strictly legal but we will need this time for us. This way we will have two weeks to work on our problem. Your day will start with six strokes with a cane as punishment for all the times you forgot your place. You then will work ‘til midday, and the rest of the day will be dedicated to learning, for both of us.”

Jacqueline saw the question in her lover’s eyes before she opened her mouth and put a finger on her lips.

“A few days ago I spoke with Marge and Abby; they helped me to understand that you are not the only one responsible for our situation. My previous relationships never have been this intimate. I kept my distance and we only met to play. I never wanted more. Don’t misunderstand me: I was a dedicated Mistress but before I met you there always had been something missing. I never had a submissive who was also a friend and a partner. So, we both have to learn how to balance both elements of our relationship because I need you as my partner and my submissive.”

After a night spent cuddling and making gentle love Victoria’s new life began. Her comfortable office chair in the study had been replaced by a hardwood chair that made her keenly feel the six welts on her buttocks.

She worked for about five hours before Jacqueline took her to the kitchen. She knelt on the floor to the right of her Mistress’ chair and waited to be fed.

The afternoon was spent with various exercises, all intended to emphasise her position in the household. It was not unbearable but brought her to the brink of tears more than once. Jacqueline’s calm orders and her gentle but unwavering dominance did a lot for her state of mind and the extent of her submission.

In the evenings they had a lot of fun watching TV or playing cards or just talking. The only thing they didn’t do was making love. Victoria was regularly ordered to eat her Mistress and make her come but she was not allowed any release herself.

~~~

Yes, she had learned her lesson and it had brought them closer together. Her submission no longer was a conscious decision; it had become a physical need. It was no longer a role she played but part of who she was. It was what she had longed for but never found.

Her mind was abruptly brought back to the present by a paddle hitting her still sensitive ass cheeks, the first stroke of her punishment. She opened her mouth to count and only remembered at the last second that she had not been ordered to count.

Her Mistress took her time and made sure that the pain spread before she applied the next one, but they were not very hard – just enough to be felt for about a day. Jacqueline praised her for taking the punishment in silence and kissed the reddened flesh.

“Take your position on the bed, my love. It’s time fore the final step.”

The tall redhead brought the water basin back to the bathroom where she also cleaned the two butt plugs while Victoria gingerly stretched out on the mattress. She spread her legs and closed her fingers around the bars of the headrest.

Her Mistress took the flogger and aimed for her nether lips, three sharp strokes. She bravely held her position and thanked Jacqueline for the lesson. Another three strokes hit her right breast and made her shudder but didn’t leave any marks, and she once again thanked her Mistress. The next set once again hit her between the legs; her left breast was next, and the last set once again hit her nether region.

“I’m very proud of you, Victoria Katherine Lerner.”

“Thank you, Mistress. When will be the next session?”

“Not for the next three months, my love, maybe longer. And I promise that next time I’ll be there for the preparations.”

“Thank you, Mistress. I love you.”

“I love you too, little one.”

 

THE END


End file.
